Slench
The Slench is an Alimbic mechanoid, similar to the Cretaphid, that Samus must fight at the end of four areas of Metroid Prime Hunters. There are four different Slench units, each resembling a giant robotic eyeball. Each consists of two forms, A and B. Each Slench is invincible during its "A" form, and is attached to a wall (or ceiling, in Slench 4's case) by three tentacles that power the energy blasters used to attack Samus. After the synapses take enough damage, the Slench becomes aggravated and detaches from the wall; it is vulnerable in this "B" form, although it continues to attack Samus. Each Slench resides in one of the various Biodefense Chamber B rooms in the Stronghold Void. Appearances *Slench 1: Alinos, during Samus's first visit. *Slench 2: Arcterra, during Samus's first visit. *Slench 3: Celestial Archives, during Samus's second visit. *Slench 4: Vesper Defense Outpost, during Samus's second visit. Slench 1 Slench 1 is the first version of the Slench. Slench 1 is a shielded sphere with a venom torpedo projector on the front of it, giving the Slench an eyeball-like appearance. The Slench 1 is attached to the biodefense wall and fits into a socket on it; this socket generates the defensive shield surrounding the main part of the Slench 1 (Slench 1A). While the Slench is attached to the biodefense wall, three power synapses extend from the socket and power three deuterium laser turrets on the wall. To deactivate the shield, Samus must shoot the three synapses until they retract, although they will regenerate after a short period of time if the others have not been retracted as well. Once all three synapses retract, the Slench 1 detaches from the wall (now Slench 1B), making it vulnerable to weapons fire, and making its attacks faster and more powerful. The Slench 1 returns to the wall after a certain amount of time has passed or it takes a certain amount of damage. After three of these sequences, the Slench 1 is destroyed, and Samus gains the second Octolith. Logbook entries Slench 2 Slench 2 in its Slench 2A form uses superheated magma attacks capable of lighting Samus on fire, similar to the Magmaul. As a result, its synapses are vulnerable only to the cold of the Judicator. While attached to the wall, it also shoots green venom homing torpedoes. In its Slench 2B form, it hovers around the room and shoots more magma. Logbook entries Slench 3 Slench 3 (first Slench 3A) is the third version of the Slench. Its tentacles are only vulnerable to the Battlehammer. In its Slench 3B form, in addition to firing at Samus, the Slench uses a powerful new attack where it begins to shake and then rams Samus, dealing heavy damage. This Slench is linked to the Celestial Archives, and fires Volt Driver charge shots. Logbook entries Slench 4 Slench 4 is the final Slench that Samus faces. Rather than being attached to the wall, this version of the Slench is on the ceiling during the Slench 4A phase. The energy blasters fire Judicator shots, which can freeze Samus, and the Slench's tentacles are only affected by the Magmaul. Before it levitates as Slench 4B, it falls to the floor and rolls around, dealing heavy damage if it hits. When it finally levitates like the others, it uses freezing Judicator shots as well as the same ram attack used by Slench 3B. Its eye is most vulnerable to the Magmaul. Logbook entries Trivia *After one third of the Slench 1's health bar is depleted, a glitch may cause it to extend only two tentacles into the wall as opposed to three. This can happen up to twice during the fight. *The battle mechanism of the Slench being an eyeball only vulnerable when the eye is shot is similar to the Gadora. *The sound effect of shooting Slench A is similar to the sound of Han Solo's Blaster firing. *The Slench's theme is similar to that of Ridley. ru:Сленч Category:Alinos Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Void Category:Cyborgs Category:Alimbic Technology Category:Bosses